


Hurt

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blue Diamond wonders who she hurt the most with her news.





	Hurt

Blue Diamond sighed as she wondered who she had hurt the most with her news. She was pregnant and would have to give up her physical form to have the kid. Each of the gems had reacted differently with the news.

Holly Blue with anger. Anger for giving up her life for a "stupid" human baby.

Lapis with sadness. Sadness for having another person leaving her.

Blue Pearl with confusion. Confusion on why Blue wanted to have a baby.

Sapphire had said nothing.

 

She heard footsteps behind her and turned. It was Sapphire.

"How are the others?" She asked Sapphire. Sapphire looked up at Blue before looking back down.

"Pearl is in her room. Lapis is out flying. Holly is at the Strawberry Field." Blue Diamond only nodded. Back before the war she would have told Sapphire to leave, but it was different now. She removed her hood from her head.

"They are all hurt you know." Sapphire spoke. " Pearl served you long before the war, and she stayed loyal to you all throughout the war. Lapis is upset someone is leaving her again. She was abandoned by the other Lapis' when we rebelled against Homeworld. She felt alone on our team, but she had you. Holly Blue is angry about you giving up your life and dating Greg, a human. She never cared about the humans or life forms here on Earth, she only cared about being with you. She loves you more than just a friend, but you don't."

Blue Diamond let her unseen tears fall down her face. She had hurt her friends so much. "And you?"

Sapphire looked back up at Blue Diamond, and removed her hair out-of-the-way to show her one eye. "I saw this coming. I thought it would be another wrong prediction, but I was wrong. I never saw you starting a rebellion. I never saw me fighting in a war. I never saw you shattering White Diamond. But I did see this, and I didn't believe it."

Sapphire walked away into her room leaving Blue Diamond alone. She had hurt her friends by doing this. She only hoped they would accept the new baby.


End file.
